With an ever-increasing number of available personal computing devices, as well as technologies for using those computing devices to communicate with one another, users receive a growing volume of electronic communications or messages to process and manage. For example, the electronic communications may include email, text messages, multimedia messages, social network messages, visual voicemail and so forth from a large number of sending individuals or entities.
Management of electronic messages received by users may increase in complexity with an increase in the volume of messages. Computer network-based email systems, as an example, often provide features for users to sort messages delivered to an email inbox or to organize messages into defined folders. However, email routing and organization may become problematic for a user, such as when customized, user-defined rules and other email filters overlap. A user may become frustrated when filters, rules, and other message routing decisions cause messages to be delivered to folders that are not expected or cause messages to be processed in a manner other than intended. Additionally, while many messages may be filtered or otherwise organized, the folders into which the messages are organized may still be cluttered and difficult to manage, sort through, or easily discover or view desired messages.